


#damereysistance January: Drabble 003

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereysistance Drabbles (January 2019) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereysistance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Your unutterable name, this growl in my throat: Everything A Goddamn Ordeal In Area Family.





	#damereysistance January: Drabble 003

The first sign she's returned is a path of bloody footprints on the tarmac—they start at the Falcon's escape hatch—they're too delicate for a soldier's, missing the tread of pilots' boots.

Poe finds her in Medical. A flash of silver where her left hand used to be.

"Apparently," Rey says delicately, "This is a family ritual. Father to son. Brother to sister." There's iron-red on her cheek.

Poe falls to his knees at her unbroken side, lifts that warm hand to kiss bruised knuckles over and over.

Of course he had to fall in love with a _Skywalker_.


End file.
